And It Was Adorable
by RoyalKnightJester
Summary: Love? Who the hell said anything about love? They were just two friends...Doing what two people in love do. But love? Nope, none of that. There were no feelings. Not at all. ...Right?


**Ello friends. Welcome to a very random one-shot. It's my first Harry Potter fanfiction, the first of many to come, I believe. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own this. Sorry.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>This was never her intention. Nor did she believe it was his. It just kind of happened one night. She didn't plan this, she didn't WANT it to happen, but it did. The, for some reason, it continued.<p>

Silly thing, alcohol. It can make you do the strangest things. Go streak down a street, sing off tune in a crowded room, call up old flames.

Or go to your best friend's house and lure him in into his bedroom. Such a silly thing, alcohol.

She'd been in love once. As had he. Not with each other, oh no. She fell for her other best friend. Why? She no longer had an answer for that. They were polar opposites. She was the top of her class, he unmotivatley barely got by. She was an only child, he came from a very large family. She didn't know about magic until she was eleven, he grew up with it his whole life.

Why she had fallen for him? She had no idea.

Perhaps it was because he was her only REAL option. After the trio left school to defeat the dark lord, it was only her and her two best guy friends. He seemed to be interested in her, while the other saw her only as a sister. Why not? she had thought at the time.

Ironically enough, the other had fell for his best friend's little sister. They had a steady relationship in his 6th year, and only broke it off for her own safety. While on the run, he would stare longingly at her dot on his magic map for hours, which surprised no one. She was beautiful, witty, charming, everything a guy could want.

When their friend left, it was only him and her left in that tiny tent. She cried in secret, when she thought he couldn't hear her. Then one night, he tried to cheer her up and for a second...she thought something more could have came into play. When his brilliant green eyes locked with her brown ones, she could have sworn she was a flicker of longing, or even love, in them. But he broke the stare, turned away from her, and left her shattered once again.

Their friend returned though, and after a week or so of awkwardness, things went back to normal. At the final battle, she made the mistake of kissing him. She didn't think of it as a mistake at the time, but in retrospect, it had been. As she was running, hand-in-hand with him, casting spells in all directions they had passed the chosen one, locking lips with the boy's whose hand she was holding's little sister. She smiled, glad they were finally together again.

Then it was all over. He had defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after 17 years. Caught in all the excitement, he and her had accidentally kissed. It had gone unnoticed by their respective lovers but it had not gone unnoticed by themselves. They broke away awkwardly, and as he sputtered an apology, she was pulled away into the embrace of her new boyfriend.

A few months after his defeat, they had broken up. They realized they just weren't right for each other, they bickered too often over stupid things, and they just weren't happy. They tried to remain friends, and they did so with a little awkwardness. When the golden trio went out for dinner, as they did so every Thursday night, there were occasional outbursts from the old couple, but no more than one would expect.

Then one night, her best friend had shown up at her door, drunk as could be. He had ended it with their friend's sister, claiming she saw him only as The Boy Who Lived, and not as the real person he was. She was unhappy that he was not as great as the paper defined him as, that he made mistakes too. he got tired of her yelling at him for not being fantastic and broke it off.

A year later, she was at a local bar. It was the two year anniversary of the Dark Lord's fall from power, and she couldn't bring herself to go celebrate with anyone else. She knew her friend's were probably out as well, maybe they were wondering where she was, maybe not. She was lonely, she admitted, but didn't want to bother her friends with her troubles. She wasn't sure why she was so sad, today was supposed to be a happy day, and yet she was mopping around.

After a few more beers, she was drunk. Very drunk. She stumbled out of the bar and apperated to his flat. He opened the door after a few moments and gave her an odd look, "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"Shhh...Harry, there's something...I need to ask you.." She slurred, walking through the door. She smelled of alcohol, but so did he. She knew he must be as drunk as she was, after all he hated the attention that this day brought on. "After you killed...him, do you remember when we...when we, uh..."

"Kissed?" He offered, sitting her down on the couch. She nodded, indicating that he was right. "Yes, I remember. Why?"

She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, "W-why...? Why did you kiss me?" She whispered.

He sighed, lifting her head off of him, not answering right away. She looked into his eyes, they were the same shade of green they had always been. They were regarding her sadly now, she felt like a mess. She didn't know why she came here. She didn't know why she asked that. He opened his mouth to answer, but she decided she didn't want to hear it. She pressed her lips against his, cutting his voice off. Then he was kissing he back, his lips soft, yet firm against her own. She was suddenly up in the air, her legs around his waist, as he carried her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and the cycle continued. When one or the other was lonely, they would go to the other's house and well...They never told anyone, not even Ron. Hell, they barely spoke about it themselves. It was more of a silent cycle, and neither dared to bring it up. They found comfort in one another, that's all. No one questioned them, no one expected it at all. Why would anyone, when they had only been friends all these years?<p>

"Why do you never date, Harry?" Ron had asked one night at dinner. Herman's ears had perked up at that. She had been zoning out for most of the evening but Ron's sudden question had brought her from her trace.

Harry's brow furrowed as he took a bite from his plate, "Never met anyone I fancied," he said simply. He had never begin seeing anyone else after him and Ginny had broken up. Well not really, seeing isn't what he would call what him and Hermione had going on.

Ron shrugged then turned to his female friend, "What about you? Any blokes caught your eye at work?" Hermione pressed her lips together, shaking her head. Ron continued, "You two are boring!"

"Sorry Ronald but looks like you and Luna are out of luck for a couple to double date with," Hermione said. Ron's ears turned red, he still wasn't used to having his friend's tease him about Luna. They had started seeing each other recently and he had just admitted it to his friends.

"Luna's got this friend, Harry, and she's quite the looker...Maybe I could set you two up?" Ron offered.

Hermione's eyes shot to Harry's face, waiting for his answer. Harry gulped, "Sure," He muttered, avoiding her eyes.

Something tugged at Hermione's heart after hearing him agree to that. She lowered her eyes from his face, staring at the food on her plate rather intensely. She couldn't bring herself to look at Harry again for the rest of the night. She wasn't jealous. She really was, she didn't have any feelings for Harry. What they did, it was merely the two of them searching for comfort in one another. They both had nightmares of times during the war, and waking up next to someone they knew had lived through the same thing was a comforting thing.

That was all, really.

* * *

><p>"We gotta stop this..." Harry muttered, sitting up in his bed. Hermione did the same, attempting to flatten her hair as she did so. She said nothing, just looked at him while he was lost in his thoughts. " We can't keep doing this, Hermione. I'm in a relationship with Ashley now...It's wrong."<p>

To hell with Ashley! Hermione thought bitterly. She didn't want to stop with Harry, she didn't know if she could. She needed him, that much she knew. If they stopped, she didn't know if they would be able to return back to just their platonic friendship. It would be too awkward, too embarrassing. She didn't know why, but she didn't WANT to stop.

Hermione nodded, "I agree. It's completely irresponsible." What she didn't tell Harry was that she thought his new girlfriend was just as bad Ginny, if not worse. She simply muttered she was late for work and left his bed, quickly getting ready before flooing out of his flat.

* * *

><p>They didn't see one another for a couple weeks. Hermione felt empty during this time. The nightmares got worse and when she woke up, she had no one to comfort her. Luna saw that her friend was depressed, but couldn't find the reason. Still no one knew that Hermione and Harry were up to something at one point in time, but Luna was beginning to catch one. She didn't know exactly the extent of their relationship was, but Luna saw how poorly Hermione was reacting to not having Harry in her life.<p>

"Do you love him?" Luna asked one day, out of the blue. It was just her and Hermione at lunch during their work break.

Hermione choked on her tea, love? Who the hell mentioned anything about love? Her and Harry weren't in love. They just did what two people in love did. No feelings. No love. Not at all. "What?"

Luna asked again, "It's a simple question; Do you love him?"

"No! I do not love Harry! What a silly thing to even suggest! Why would you ask that? Why would you even think that?" Hermione cried, face burning.

Luna smiled knowingly, "I think you do."

Hermione scoffed before taking another sip of her tea, "It's preposterous. Why on earth would I love Harry? He's just my best friend. Nothing more. Especially not love...Ha, me and Harry Potter in love."

Luna raised her eyebrows, "Funny though, how I didn't mention anyone's name, you just assumed I was talking about Harry. How he was the first person to come to mind when the word love was mentioned," she smiled. Hermione's face burned up as she buried it in her hands embarrassed. Luba patted her hand reassuringly, "Oh no, don't fret. I'm not trying to embarass you. I just don't like seeing you like this, so sad. Maybe you should tell Harry how you feel."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't love him though." She didn't. He was just her best friend. He was just the one she turned to when she was upset. He was just the one who could make her smile at her worst moments. He was just the one who never left her side, even when she tried pushing him away. He was just the one she kissed in the midst of all the excitement the day Voldemort fell. He was just the one she gave the one thing she could never gave back to because she knew he wouldn't hurt her, ever. He was just the one she...just the one she was in love with.

"Oh no..." She whispered when she came to that realization. She looked into Luna's knowing eyes as panic swimmed in her own. "I...Oh no, I do love him...This won't do..."

Luna smiled brightly, "Of course it will! Just tell him!"

"I can't...You see..." and she spilled the entire story of how her and Harry had been behaving for weeks. She expected Luna to be horrified and yell at her for being so...trampy! But Luna kept smiling her serene smile the whole way through. "And now I'm too embarrassed to even speak to him...He's been trying to get in contact with me for the past few weeks but I ignore his owls. I can't bare to see him. Besides...He has that new girlfriend, Ashley."

Luna kept smiling, "Oh Hermione, don't you see? He feels the same way about you! Him stopping what you two had going on is proof!"

"Proof he didn't want to have to explain me to his girlfriend..." She muttered bitterly.

Luna tried to explain how that was untrue, but Hermione wouldn't listen. She had that empty feeling in her heart again and wanted nothing more than to back to her flat and bawl her eyes out. She excused herself from lunch and apperated home to do just that.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded from Hermione's door but she ignored it and continued reading her book. She was curled up on her couch with a good book and a steaming cup of tea and nothing could ruin the good mood that it brought on. She hadn't spoken to anyone in a few days, just went to work and came home. If she didn't have to speak to anyone, they couldn't mention Harry, and if Harry wasn't mention, her heart didn't hurt.<p>

Another knock. Then another. With a sigh, Hermione stood and walked to her door. It was late, later than she thought. Who could possibly need her at this hour? She opened the door.

"Harry?" She gasped, "What are you doing here?" He was probably drunk, she realized, and was here because he forget they had stopped seeing each other like that.

He just stared at her for a moment, before she looked away from his piercing eyes. She wouldn't let him break her down with a single look. He sighed as he walked inside, pushing past her, and sat on her couch. He patted the spot next to her, and after hestitating, she sat beside him. He picked up the book she was reading, "Really, 'Mione? Hogwarts: A History? Again?"

She blushed, grabbing the book from his hands, "Just...rereading."

"For the 97th time," Harry accused before shaking his head, "But that's not why I'm here. Do you remember the first time that we have...Well..."

"Yes."

He nodded, looking at his hands, "Why did you come to my house that night? Why not Ron's or Viktor's? Why did you ask me about the time we kissed? Why?"

This was exactly the kind of conversation Hermione feared having. She knew he would eventually ask, but she figure she would just lie and say no reason, but now that she knew she was in love with him, it wasn't that simple. "I was...I was just drunk, Harry."

"No. That's not a good answer. Why?" He insisted, his green eyes staring into her brown ones once again.

"Because I wanted to know why we kissed that night...And I didn't want to be around either of them...I just wanted to be with you..."

"Why?"

She sighed, he was never going to talk to her again anyways, he might as well know everything. "Because I love you, Harry. I didn't know at the time, well I guess I must have known sub-consciensly but...I knew it was going to be a rough night for you and I wanted to be there for you, so you knew you had someone who just didn't want to be with The Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, but with Harry Potter, the boy."

Harry was silent. For a minute, then two minutes. Time dragged on and Hermione wished she had never said anything. He hated her now. He was going to call her crazy, tell her he was in love with Ashley, and to stay away from him. She wished she could apperate from him, but considering how this was her house, she could not. She could only wait for him to answer and tell her that-

"I kissed you that day because there was no other person I wanted to kiss more," Harry suddenly whispered. "I never tried anything before that because I wasn't sure if I was going survive past 17, and didn't want it to hurt you anymore than it had to if I didn't."

"But Ginny..."

"Simple crush. I knew Ron fancied you and I thought you felt the same toward him, so I tried to get my mind off you by dating her. We all know how that went," He explained, knowing she would probably ask that question. He continured, "I love you too, Hermione. I have since 5th year. I felt bad when we first started...you know, but I was selfish. If it was the only way I could have you, it would have to do. I wished endlessly that one day I could whisper to you that I love you while we shared my bed, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I tried, but the words never left my mouth.

"Then tonight...Ashley tried to make love to me. As we were snogging, she told me she loved me. I said, 'I love you too...Hermione.' After hearing myself say that, I knew what I had to do. I ended it with Ashley and came here right away. Hermione, I know I've been an idiot. But people do do crazy things while in love."

Harry had to speak no more for Hermione's lips were already crashing onto his. She kissed him with everything she had, trying to fit all of her love into the kiss. He returned the kiss just as passionately, moaning as he did so. When they broke apart, they both whispered, "I love you." At the same time.

And it was adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I dunno...Lol I couldn't think of a good ending so I just put adorable.<strong>

**I'm not sure if I really like this story much...feels too rushed and kind of random. Though I guess that's what you get for writing a story on an hour of sleep in study hall. :P**

**Well whatever, what do you guys think? Leave a review and let me know!**


End file.
